22nd century
The 22nd century is a one-hundred year period of time that spans the years 2100 to 2199. As this is a century that has yet to come to pass, any information relating to it is entirely fictional and speculative. Media that takes place in or includes the 22nd century tend to be of the science fiction genre, though it may also include material from the fantasy genre or superhero fantasy genre. Notable years 2111 The character of Amanda Ripley-McClaren, who is the daughter of Ellen Ripley from the ''Aliens'' film series is born. 2121 The character of Harold Andrews, who appeared in the 1992 science fiction/horror film, Alien³ was born in the 2121. S. D. Perry. (2014). Alien: The Weyland-Yutani Report. Insight Editions. 2122 .]] The 1979 science fiction/horror film Alien takes place in the year 2122. This film showcased six human characters, one robot, one artificial intelligence, two alien species, one alien world, and one space vessel (including support vessels). The commercial towing vehicle the [[USCSS Nostromo|USCSS Nostromo]] picked up a deep-space S.O.S., which forced the ship's on-board computer, Mother, to awaken its crew from hyper-sleep. Captain Arthur Dallas tracked the S.O.S. signal to an unidentified world, where they found the remains of a alien pilot in his ship, which also included a cargo bay filled with strange pods. A crab-like specimen from one of the pods attacked First Officer Commander Gilbert Kane, and the crew brought him back to the Nostromo for observation. This "face-hugger" implanted an egg into Kane's body, using him as a living incubator. When the egg hatched, it burst from his chest and escaped into the bowels of the ship. Dallas and the others hunted the creature down, but it quickly matured into a full-sized xenomorph, and systematically killed the members of the crew, one by one. The only one to survive was Warrant officer Ellen Ripley, who ejected the alien through the airlock of the ship. Alien; 1979; Directed by Ridley Scott. 2128 The character of Jonathan Clemens, who appeared in the 1992 science fiction/horror film, Alien³ was born in the year 2128. 2137 The character of Al Apone, who appeared in the 1986 science fiction/horror film, Alien was born in the year 2137. 2138 The character of Leonard Dillon, who appeared in the 1992 science fiction/horror film, Alien³ was born in the year 2138. 2140 The character of Colette Ferro, who appeared in the 1986 science fiction/horror film, Aliens was born in the year 2140. Ferro eventually became a Colonial Marine serving aboard the [[USS Sulaco|USS Sulaco]]. She was the pilot of a Cheyenne dropship that landed on LV-426 in the year 2179. She was killed when her dropship crashed after it had been infested by an alien xenomorph. Aliens (1986); Special Edition. Directed by James Cameron. Francis Aaron, who was a prisoner at a work correctional facility on the mining colony world of Fiorina 161 was also born in 2140. 2142 The character of Scott Gorman, who appeared in the 1986 science fiction/horror film, Alien was born in the year 2142. 2145 The character of Mark Drake, who appeared in the 1986 science fiction/horror film, Aliens was born in the year 2145. 2147 The character of Trevor Wierzbowski, who appeared in the 1986 science fiction/horror film, Aliens was born in the year 2147. Wierzbowski later became a member of the United States Colonial Marines, where he achieved the rank of private. He was killed in action during a mission to the planet LV-426 in 2179 when a xenomorph warrior snatched him for infestation in the hive. If Wierzbowski didn't die while being cocooned, then he surely died when the processing plant exploded. 2149 The character of William Hudson, who appeared in the 1986 science fiction/horror film, Alien was born on May 17th in the year 2149. 2150 The character of Carter Burke, who appeared in the 1986 science fiction/horror film, Alien was born in the year 2150. The 1966 British science fiction movie, Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 A.D., as its title suggests, takes place in the year 2150. 2151 The characters of Dwayne Hicks and Tim Crowe, who appeared in the 1986 science fiction/horror film, Aliens were both born in the year 2151. Hicks and Crowe both grew up to become members of the United States Colonial Marines, and journeyed on an ill-fated mission to the colony world of LV-426 in the year 2179 where they were attacked by alien xenomorphs. Crowe was killed during a weapons mishap on the planet, and Hicks died shortly thereafter. 2152 The character of Daniel Spunkmeyer, who appeared in the 1986 science fiction/horror film, Aliens was born in the year 2152. Spunkmeyer later became a member of the United States Colonial Marines, where he achieved the rank of private. He served as co-pilot to Corporal Ferro aboard a Cheyenne drop-ship. He was killed in action during a mission to the planet LV-426 in 2179 when a xenomorph got onto the drop-ship just as he was closing the loading ramp. 2153 The character of Jenette Vasquez, who appeared in the 1986 science fiction/horror film, Aliens was born in the 2153. She was a member of the United States Colonial Marines and died during a search-and-rescue mission to Acheron in the year 2179. Another member of Vasquez' team, Ricco Frost, was also born in 2153. 2154 The character of Cynthia Dietrich, who appeared in the 1986 science fiction/horror film, Aliens was born in the 2154. She was a member of the United States Colonial Marines and died during a search-and-rescue mission to Acheron in the year 2179. 2177 The character of Amanda Ripley-McClaren, who is the daughter of Ellen Ripley from the ''Aliens'' film series passes away in the year 2177 at the age of sixty-six. She is cremated and interred at West Lake Depository in Little Shoot, Wisconsin. 2179 The events of the movie Aliens take place during this year. In the film, Ellen Ripley is awakened in this time after a fifty-year hyper-sleep. She becomes a consultant for a military detachment of Colonial Marines to go the planet LV-426 to re-establish communication with a "shake and bake" colony there. They quickly discover that the colonists have all been either killed or harvested as incubation material for a species of alien xenomorphs. Ripley finds a lone survivor - a young girl named Rebecca "Newt" Jordan. Along with a marine named Dwayne Hicks and an android called Bishop, Ripley manages to destroy the infested colony and escape from LV-426. References Category:Centuries Category:Alien (1979)/Miscellaneous Category:Aliens (1986)/Miscellaneous Category:Alien3 (1992)/Miscellaneous